Piper's Dream Come True
by JoJo Dragons
Summary: WARNING: lotta character death. Rated T due to warning Piper has a dream, well, it's more of a nightmare and sees something from the dream when she wakes up. She does something that helps to trigger some awful events.
**_Hia!my second Percy Jackson headcannon/fanfic! unfortunately I made a deal, so I have to write 3 sad ones where ppl die etc and the ppl who usually write ones like that have to write 3 happy ones. so srry XD I have killed uh several ppl in this one..don't hate me and id love to know what u think! :)_**

 **Piper's Dream Come True**

Piper looked like she was sleeping peacefully, but her dream was anything but peaceful. Long ago, campers found out that they shouldn't try to wake her, the last person who tried, well, it was a nice burial shroud.  
Piper had another nightmare, Gaia was back. She even saw Leo's broken lifeless body, along with her own. There was also Annabeth, she had killed Percy, her dagger still in him. She was kissing Jason. He'd thrown a brick at her dad, murdering him instantly. Frank had died an elephant, crushing Hazel to death as Annabeth and Jason made a deal with Gaia.  
She awoke crying, she looked out of her cabin window to see Jason hugging Annabeth, Frank an elephant with Hazel on top. Leo still missing and Percy out of view.  
She tried to ring her dad, Coach Hedge answered,  
"Cupcake, your father has had an incident, we're unsure if he'll make it but I suggest you stay at camp," he informed her softly before she hung up.  
It wasn't just a dream, it was the future.  
She sprinted out of her cabin and into the woods, receiving some confused looks.  
She reached the creek, the place Percy had been stung with the scorpion.  
When you kill monsters, there's always a bit left as a prize. In this case, Pit Scorpion venom.  
*0oOo0*  
The camp were mourning. Percy had been found dead in his cabin, a dagger I his back. The dagger Annabeth had lost in Tartarus. Hazel had fallen off Frank when she heard the news, she'd broken her arm, all Frank could do was be there for her. Jason had been comforting Annabeth when Piper ran out. He hadn't seen her since.  
He shot up into the air and flew over the woods. He saw her.  
There was still venom left.  
*0oOo0*  
Jason had left Annabeth alone in her cabin, alone with knives and swords, alone without comfort. She was alone without Percy.  
*0oOo0*  
Thalia arrived the next day.  
She found Jason and Piper on the way.  
She heard about Percy and went to see Annabeth.  
Her family was gone.  
She pulled out her knife.  
She'd dragged Jason and Piper back to camp, they knew now.  
They didn't know about Annabeth.  
They wouldn't know about either till nightfall.  
*0oOo0*  
Nico left Hazel with Frank when she fell asleep. He felt death.  
He'd heard about Jason, Piper and Percy.  
He realized Annabeth had been left alone.  
He ran to the cabin.  
He found two dead lifeless bodies on the floor.  
He couldn't take it any more.  
Every time he found a family, they died.  
He told Chiron and ran into his cabin, unknown to everyone, carrying a knife.  
*0oOo0*  
Hazel had heard, so had Frank.  
At least she still had him and Nico.  
She returned to her cabin and screamed.  
Frank was by her in an instant.  
He told her it'd be fine, she'd yelled back that it wasn't.  
They'd argued and said some hurtful things to each other.  
Frank left with an I hate you.  
She fell to the floor sobbing.  
When she looked up she eyed the knife.  
*0oOo0*  
Will had found out, he was the first one.  
He hasn't even told Nico his feelings.  
Now he'd never be able to.  
He was a medic.  
He could get his hands on anything.  
He couldn't live like this.  
He couldn't live  
*0oOo0*  
It'd been three days since their argument, nobody had seen Hazel since.  
He knocked on her cabin door.  
No reply but the door was open.  
Hazel was the only family he had left, the only person he completely trusted.  
She was on the floor.  
She wasn't breathing.  
He couldn't live alone again.  
Third times a charm for the knife.  
*0oOo0*  
Calypso had fallen to her death.  
Festus hadn't been fixed well.  
Leo returned to camp to find there was to be nine burial shrouds needed for Friday.  
He wondered who for.  
He quickly found out.  
He was carrying Calypso's body.  
He was alone again.  
But he couldn't do it again.  
He went to the forest.  
He found the venom.  
There was still some left.  
*0oOo0*  
Gaia hadn't been the end of them. If was their strong bonds with each others that had.  
Now they were just believed to be made up legends.  
But Chiron knew better.  
He was truly alone.  
He was always alone.  
But sometimes he felt it was for the better.

 **END OF STORY**

 _ **yea...*runs***_


End file.
